


Short Murven One Shot

by barchierainkiss2020



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barchierainkiss2020/pseuds/barchierainkiss2020
Summary: How Murphy reacts when he finds out the girl he loves his entering the anomoly.
Relationships: John Murphy & Raven Reyes, John Murphy/Raven Reyes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Short Murven One Shot

She knew Murphy was in love with her. It was obvious to anyone who’d seen the way he looked at her. How his pupils enlarged when focused on her, how he became alert when anyone said her name, how he acted like she was the only person in the world every time she entered a room. She was pretty sure she was in love with him too. So, what was holding them back? Well for starters, it’s John Murphy and Raven Reyes, a match definitely not made in heaven. Two people who were pretty much never destined to even become friends. From him permanently disabling her to her willing to sacrifice him for someone she loved, no one would have guessed that they’d grow to deeply care for each other. Murphy also had a girlfriend. They’d clearly grown out of each other, only really getting together as they were both exiled from their people. But Murphy was the only person Emori had, she couldn’t easily let that go, even if it did pain her to see the man she loved look at someone else with so much lust. And it’s not like Murphy didn’t love her, he did, but he wasn’t in love with her.

It was only today had Murphy heard that Raven was on the team going through the anomaly, a huge, green, dangerous blob of nothingness that 5 of their people had yet to return from. Rapidly, he raced through the house that Raven shared with the others (he was lucky enough to live in the Sanctum palace). Raven was almost done buckling up her brace as Murphy came bursting through the door.

“You can’t leave.”

“Murphy, what the hell are you doing here?” He put his hands on her shoulders which sent a shiver through her spine.

“You can’t go through the anomaly, it’s too dangerous.” Raven’s face softened. 

“Aw, are you worried about me?” she asked mockingly. But Murphy wasn’t joking around. He seriously didn’t know what he’d do if Raven never came back.

“I’m serious, Raven. It could kill you, all of you. I can’t lose you.” Raven took his hands in hers and looked right into his piercing blue eyes. And there it was, his pupils enlarged. God could he be more obvious. 

She placed one hand on his cheek and reassured him, “Nothing is going to happen to me. Those planets are completely isolated. No threats, nothing. I promise you, I will come back.” Somehow during all of this, they’d both edged slightly closer to one another. Murphy didn’t look reassured though, so Raven leant her forehead into his. The touch sent sparks through both of them and they both tried to hide it. 

“I promise,” Raven said, looking right at him, “I will come back. For you.” They both stood in silence for a second, foreheads touching, eyes closed, Raven’s hand on the nape of his neck and the other intertwined with his, savouring every last moment they had together before she left. Murphy slowly started to lean in, causing Raven to edge back a little.

“We can’t.” She said in a whisper. She sounded upset. “Not in the middle of a war, not whilst you’re with Emori. It’s wrong.” And with that, she started to pull away. Murphy quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She looked at him and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

“May we meet again.” 

And then she left without looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> Murven Endgame!


End file.
